universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
National Stellar Initiative (NSI)
National Stellar Initiative NSI The National Stellar Initiative, or NSI, is the space program for the Mahava Voima nation. Founded in 2014, the NSI was once the former nation Asteria's space program (as the Asterian Air and Space Association [AASA) and has continued to work towards our goals of becoming a space nation through means of technological supremacy and good old, plain, and simple exploration. The first launch facility for the NSI was located on the outskirts of Langover City, once the capital of Asteria, and still continues to remain active to date. The NSI was the first modern space agency in the world (in that it leads exploration and advancement beyond the Earth's orbit) and continues to lead space exploration to date. The NSI was also the first agency to have a probe discover a habital planet in another system. NSI Launches Below will be the launches made by the NSI. Thus far, the NSI has not yet made any new launches but does still continue to operate the projects from the former AASA. AASA Launches The following shuttles have or are being planned to be launched by means of the AASA: ANN PROBE DISCOVERS NEW WORLD.png|'SPEP-I' DISCOVERS PLANET, POSSIBLE LIFE. (11/15)|link=ANN The Greatest Discovery|linktext=Read the ANN Article! ANN ECOI FAILED LAUNCH.png|'ECO-I' Failed Launch; One Killed, Several Injured (11/6) AStel II Rocket LANGOVER CITY.jpg|'ASTEL-II' Rocket on the launch pad. (10/28) *'3/04/38 'AStel-I [Class 1] [FAILED] *'10/26/38 'AStel-II [Class 3] [SUCESSFUL] *'5/19/39 'AStel-III [Class 9] [SUCESSFUL] *'11/6/40 'ECO-I [Class 5] [FAILED] *'2/15/41 HALC-I' [Class 33] [FAILED] *'8/16/41 ECO-II' [Class 5] [SUCESSFUL] *'1/28/42' AStel-VI [Class 30] [SUCESSFUL] *'7/11/42 'HALC-II [Class 33] [SUCESSFUL] *'12/26/42 'SPEP-I [Class 28] [SUCESSFUL] *'5/22/43 SPEP-II' [Class 21] [SUCESSFUL] *'11/08/43' SPEP-III [Class 23] [SUCESSFUL] *'4/03/44 SPEP-VI' [Class 29] [SUCESSFUL] *'1/02/45 SPEP-V' [Class 32] [SUCESSFUL] *'7/28/45 SUCESSFUL' *'10/14/47 SUCESSFUL' The AASA had a 80% launch success rate. Classification Satalites, space stations, and other space craft are classified in the following manner: *'Class 1: '''Orbital Ground Communications Satalite *'Class 2: Orbital Space Communications Satalite *'Class 3: '''Orbital Ground/Space Communications Satalite *'Class 4: 'Orbital Ground/Space Research Satalite *'Class 5: Orbital Ground Research Satalite *'Class 6: '''Orbital Space Research Satalite *'Class 7: Orbital Ground Surveillance Military Satalite *'Class 8: '''Orbital Ground Communications Military Satalite *'Class 9: 'Orbital Ground Surveillance/Communications Military Satalite *'Class 10: Orbital Research Station *'Class 11:' Orbital Housing Station *'Class 12: '''Orbital Recreation Station *'Class 13: Orbital Research/Housing Station *'Class 14: '''Orbital Housing/Recreation Station *'Class 15: 'Orbital Research Craft *'Class 16: 'Orbital Recreation Craft *'Class 17: Orbital Transport Craft *'Class 18:' Orbital Commercial Trade Craft *'Class 19:' Orbital Ground Weapon *'Class 20:' Orbital Space Weapon *'Class 21:' Stellar Communications Satalite *'Class 22: '''Stellar Research Satalite *'Class 23: Stellar Atmospheric Probe Carrier *'''Class 24: Stellar Research Craft *'Class 25: '''Stellar Recreation Craft *'Class 26: Stellar Transport Craft *'''Class 27: Stellar Commercial Trade Craft *'Class 28: '''Stellar Probe *'Class 29: CLASSIFIED' *'Class 30: CLASSIFIED' *'Class 31:' Experimental Craft *'Class 32: CLASSIFIED' *'Class 33: '''S.A.H.E.C. (Stellar Artifical Habital Envrionment Craft) Category:Asteria Category:EOEP page